The 4 Narnian Kingdoms
by vivalablond
Summary: What was Narnia like under the Pevensie's rule? An exploration of each sibling's kingdom. Based off the first movie/book
1. Lucy the Valiant

Lucy the Valiant

Lucy stood on the balcony, looking out over the courtyard with anticipation. No sign of him. She paced back and forth, her breath showing in the cold morning air. Now 18, Lucy still had a childish impatience about her, a never-ending curiosity, especially when it came to surprises or pleasant treats. Today was a special day indeed, a long awaited arrival of a dearly beloved friend.

Lucy hadn't seen him in months; he'd been off to send an important message to her brother Edmund, who ruled the neighboring kingdom. Then, she also granted him permission to visit his family on the other side of the country. She was beginning to wonder if she should've allowed him to step foot off of castle grounds in the first place, but knew that was a selfish thought to think. After all, he had his own life before he met Lucy so long ago.

Thinking more about it, this was the first time they'd ever been this long apart since she became queen. Lucy shivered and a nervous frown fashioned itself onto her mouth. She clutched the sides of her crimson dress, examining the golden embroidery and patterns woven into the fabric. This was one of her favorite dresses. She had the tailors specially decorate and iron it. The hair dresser had made some of her rich red hair into a braid, letting the other half down underneath so that it cascaded down her shoulders and back.

A faint call was heard below. Lucy peered down and saw someone being escorted through the gates. She grinned widely, glad to see he had arrived. She'd hired escorts and even a small band to welcome him home. The drums started a beat. She couldn't contain herself any longer, her green eyes shining as she flew down the steps of the palace floors towards the entrance.

The gaurds hadn't had the time to yet open the doors, when Lucy swung them open and ran out into the courtyard. She saw him ahead, smiling bashfully back, and sprinted at him, not caring anymore about her hair or dress.

"Tumnus!" she shrieked with delight. The escorts stepped to the side and a trumpet and horn joined the booming drums, announcing Mr. Tumnus's return. She threw her arms around his bare back, nearly knocking him off his hoofed feet. He laughed and drew his arms around her.

"Your majesty." Tumnus croaked. "Your fellow subjects are watching." She did not lessen her grip. She loved how wild and curly his dark hair grew. She could feel his ear tickling the side of her head. She took a small step back, holding onto his shoulders at level with her own.

"You smell of Autumn." she said, her face radiant as she sniffed him again. "Of pine and leaves and mud." she giggled. He looked down shyly, embarassed at the attention. "I've missed you." she said, meeting with his eyes again.

"I've missed you too my queen." he admitted. She stood staring and smiling at him for a moment.

"Aren't you cold at all?" she asked, knowing how he hated to wear tunics and coats. He shook his head, his ears flapping. Lucy took his hand and walked with him back to the palace, almost skipping with happiness. "You must tell me everything of your journey. Tell me all about your family. Tell me what Edmund's reply to my letter was." she rushed.

"I will, your majesty." he promised. "But first, I shall ask permission to go to my quarters and bathe. It's been a long time since I properly cleaned myself."

"Of coarse." Lucy said, letting go of his hand, a smile still plastered on her face. Tumnus didn't look a bit older. Fawns aged slowly and he looked exactly the same as he did when Lucy first saw him by the lamppost.

They reached the grand hall, where Lucy persisted to hug him again. She closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh.

"Oh, I feel like I could breathe again with you here." she confessed in a whisper, feeling like a huge weight was lifted. Tumnus patted her back gently. He broke away and bowed. Lucy watched as he headed up the stairs to the second floor where his room was.

She felt free and safe, knowing he was home with her. However, she also felt another familiar feeling; something almost like that of a butterfly caught in her stomach.

She ordered cooks to prepare a feast and servants to prepare and decorate the banquet hall, all the while skipping around the palace with a joyful disposition.


	2. Edmund the Just

Edmund the Just

Edmund stepped into his room, taking off his hat and unbuttoning his cloak at the collar. He threw both onto a stool and sat on his bed. He wiped the one small tear from his eye and looked about his room, thoughts reeling in his head. He had just learned of a betrayel committed by a trusted associate, one he knew quite well. Edmund stared at his hands on his knees, realizing that he never knew him as well as he thought.

The trial would be coming up soon and that mean Edmund was to judge. He'd had to condemn and imprison many a number of persons, some that were closer to him than others, but it never got any easier. Edmund's kingdom hadn't been at war for 10 years, ever since he became king. He was now 22 and the threat of war still unnerved him. He wasn't like his older brother, Peter the Magnificent. The thought of swords clashing and battle cries didn't appeal to him. But they had to find Sir Crispin, the man who betrayed him, first and he was nowhere to be found.

He could almost hear them through his walls, attacking his precious, innocent, and loyal subjects. The outlawed minotaurs and cyclopes and giants lived not too far away and would soon be rounding up against him at the hands of Sir Crispin. Edmund would have to call for Peter and Lucy's armies. He'd never been in need of one himself, thought he'd never need one.

He wondered why anyone would hate him or want to overthrow him the way Sir Crispin suddenly did. Weren't all people gifted with a conscience? He'd never done anything wrong and this man wanted his head. He kept asking himself why, his heart saddened and heavy.

Then, he could hear Peter's voice, comforting him in his mind. Peter would remind him that not all people have absolute goodness in them. For some there was no hope, only hatred and evil filling their hearts. Those were the ones to be condemned, Edmund knew. He comforted himself in Peter's words.

It was Lucy who'd warned him about the betrayel, recieving word from one of her subjects. She'd sent Mr. Tumnus to deliver the news so that Edmund would recognize it's importance. Edmund loved his brother and sisters more than he could bear sometimes. How he missed them.

A knock came from his door. Edmund stood.

"Who's there?" he asked cautiously. He's set a rule of no one bothering him in his chambers.

"It's me, your highness. Edric, your messenger. You called me." came the voice of the servant. Edmund rubbed his temple, realizing he'd forgotten that he'd sent for Edric half an hour ago.

"Yes, Edric. Come in." he said. The servant let himself in, bowing to the king, a pen and scroll in hand. "Sit." Edmund ordered. The man sat at the desk in the corner and placed the scroll down, uncurling it. "I wish to write a letter to my eldest sister." Edmund said.

"Queen Susan?" Edric asked.

"Yes." Edmund walked to the window, overlooking the green forest that belonged to Susan's territory. Edric looked at him, as if to ask what he wanted with her. Queen Susan was always surrounded with suitors, kings, and princes from far away lands that came to see the beautiful young queen. She wasn't as much help with the coming war as Peter or Lucy. "I need her help." Edmund said and started dictating his letter. The messenger wrote swiftly and was off to send it. Edmund stayed in his room, thinking of a fair plan, some safe way out of this situation that lay ahead. Perhaps he'd have to call a meeting with all his siblings, but he didn't want to cause them much trouble.

If all worked well with Susan, he wouldn't need anyone but Aslan to help him decide what to do. He hadn't seen the great lion for a few years, but knew he needed his advice. Though wise and just, there were some things that Edmund still wasn't sure about and knew would only be solved with age. He was a very young king, he always had to remember that.

It felt weak to ask for advice, Edmund admitted to himself. But he remembered Aslan say that the wisest were the ones who asked more than they answered. He wasn't sure about that being true, but hoped Aslan was right. There were many things he could've asked the lion at the moment, had he been in his presence.

He had no idea where Aslan had gone, but knew that Susan could summon him. She wouldn't fail, Edmund knew to trust her. He thought back to Sir Crispin and what his punishment should be. He'd be charged with treason, but that law had never been broken before. Death seemed too cruel. Imprisonment was better, but for how long? 5 years, 10, a lifetime? And under what conditions...


	3. Susan the Gentle

Susan the Gentle

Susan aimed her arrow at the highest branch on the tallest tree and released. Her bow sped through the air faster than a blink of an eye and struck the branch. Susan smirked as she aimed another bow at the same spot, knowing the admiration she was about to recieve. The second arrow sliced right through the first one down the middle. Cheers and applause surrounded the skilled queen as she put down her arrows.

"Which of you men thinks he can strike my second arrow the same way I did?" Susan asked the group. All the men raised their hands. Susan rolled her eyes, but allowed each one to step up and try.

"Might I say, my queen, that you are looking exquisite this day." said a noble to her right. "It must be the magical sunlight coming through the trees or the mystic art of the woods that enhances your beauty." he cooed. Susan smiled, forgetting which noble this was, but flattered all the same.

"Nay sir, it isn't nature's doing. It's the gods." said another, touching the silk of her sleeve.

"You're both wrong." chimed in someone else. "Her highness is plainly raidiant and always has been. You goofs just never took care to notice till now."

Susan couldn't help but laugh at all the compliments.

"Gentlemen, please." she blushed. "If you spend half the attention you pay me on trying to hit my arrow, maybe one of you can strike it." she said. The men around her laughed, though what she'd said wasn't particularly funny.

"How can any of us pay attention to that silly arrow when we have an angel in our midst?" someone shouted. All the men cried out in agreement, smiling and laughing. Susan opened her mouth to say something, when she suddenly heard the rushing sound of an arrow flying past and then of an arrow striking a tree. She turned, looked up, and saw a stranger's arrow in the place of where hers used to be. She stepped in front of the crowd and saw a man, dressed differently from the rest, still holding his bow.

"Who are you?" she asked. "You're no noble." The man turned and bowed low.

"Queen Susan, I am Edric. I'm King Edmund's messenger. I'm here to deliver an important letter." he announced. Susan looked the tall, dark-haired man up and down skeptically.

"Edmund." she murmered. "What does my brother want?" she asked, aware of all the kings and princes watching from behind her. Edric looked at all the men.

"It's vital news." he said.

"Of what sort?" she asked, crossing her arms in front of her. Edric hesitated.

"It's about Aslan." he almost whispered. Susan's eyes grew wide. She told him to follow her back to the palace, which was closer by than Edric thought. They rode their horses, a serious look on Susan's previously coquettish face. Edric handed her the letter when they reached the grounds. Susan read it while entering the foyer, the messenger following close behind. "What about the men back in the forest?" he asked.

"We'll have to finish the game later." Susan answered absently, the noblemen far from her mind now. "Go to Edmund." she ordered. "Tell him Aslan's on his way." Edric bowed low once more and headed for the doors. "Messenger." Susan called. Edric turned around. "You have a nice aim." she smiled kindly at him. Edric thanked her and left, now realizing why so many men admired the gentle queen.

Susan walked up the stairs to her archery chambers, her long black hair flowing in curls behind her. She entered the room and stepped up to the table in the middle. On top of the table was a clear glass box with a lock. Susan took a tiny silver key out of her reticule and unlocked the box, staring at what was inside.

It had been almost 10 years since she'd used the horn that Father Christmas gave her. When given her kingdom, Aslan foretold that her land would be at peace and she wouldn't need the horn to call for help anymore, but instead for him. She couldn't believe she was now 26 and had never used the horn to call Aslan. She had almost forgotten about the great cat.

Taking the precious horn in her shaking hands, Susan knew this was a definite emergency. She brought the horn to her mouth, took in a deep breath, and blew with all her might. The horn let out a bellowing sound that echoed out of the room into all the lands. She put it down and saw that the windows in the room were shattered, but the glass box was not. Waiting in the cold room, she didn't know how fast Aslan would arrive, or where he could be. Would it take him a few seconds or a few weeks?

Slithering sounds entered through the walls. A deep quiet voice whispered,

"What is it, dear one?" like the soft purr of a lion.

"It's Edmund. He needs your help, Aslan." Susan called out in a shaky voice. The purr, like a light wind ruffled in her hair and left the room. Susan let out a deep breath. She hoped everything would work out with her youngest brother. As for Edric, his messenger, she'd have to meet him again and set up a tournament for the both of them.

"I wonder if Peter knows." Susan muttered to herself as she left the room.


	4. Peter the Magnificent

Peter the Magnificent

Peter stared at the setting sun through his window from his big bed. The sky was turning all colors. He even saw some deep green, resembling Susan's irises. He was just thinking about how much he missed her when he heard his wife stir next to him. He looked at his beautiful sleeping queen and smiled.

He'd met Princess Adelina when he was 23 and his kingdom had gone to war with that of a neighboring king. The loosing monarch called a meeting with the high king Peter to compromise on a treaty. Peter, reluctant at first, had seen the king's beautiful daughter and agreed on a truce if he could wed her. The king agreed, knowing how smart the match was for his only daughter. Peter was the richest king in all of Narnia. Now 28, he let her rule by his side since then.

"Peter." she mubled, her eyes still closed. "Go to sleep. You need your rest. We have to rise early tomorrow." Peter played with a strand of her golden hair.

"Where shall we go tomorrow?" he asked softly. Adelina opened her blue eyes and stared up at him.

"Everywhere." she answered. Peter let out a small laugh. "We haven't had a vacation for a long time."

"I know." he said, stroking her cheek. "I was thinking we go to the shore by..." his voice trailed off as he saw something in the corner of his eye. He thought he had seen the face of a lion outside his window. He shook his mind clear, knowing he was just seeing things, but still sensing an overpowering presence.

"No seashores, please." Adelina said. "I've lived my whole life by the sea, remember? I was thinking we go to the mountains." she looked up at Peter.

"Sure, my sweet." he answered absently, his eyes glued to the window. She sat up.

"Are you alright? You look terrified." she said, taking his hand. His expression scared her. She'd never seen the great Peter frightened.

"I'm fine." he looked at her with serious pale green eyes. "I'll be right back. I have to check on something." he said, getting up.

"Be back soon." Adelina called, turning back on her side. Peter knelt down and grabbed his sword from under his bed silently. He stepped out of the room and entered the dark hall, running a hand through his sandy blonde hair. He could've sworn he'd heard footsteps out here, like those of a great animal. There was no sign of anyone. Peter stared at his glistening sword and chuckled. There was no real danger. However, he loved the feeling of having the trusty sword in his hand. There was great strength, yet enormous responsibility that came with it. He glimpsed something in the reflection of the sword. He spun around and pointed his sword, almost dropping it when he saw who was there.

"Aslan?" he asked. The great lion pawed the ground and swished his tail.

"Set your sword down, Peter the Magnificent." the soft powerful voice ordered. Peter immediately placed the sword at his feet and bowed. "Rise. Your brother needs your help." The large mane of the lion moved as he spoke, his whole body fitting in the large hall.

"Edmund's in peril?" Peter asked, worry gripping his heart.

"No, but he will be. There's to be a war. It's greater than he thinks or knows about. The enemy's advancing towards his kingdom as we speak." Aslan explained.

"Who's the one leading?" Peter asked fervently, something inside him sparkling. He loved the news of war, he couldn't help it. But there was also rage. Who dare try and attack his brother?

"A general by the name of Sir Crispin. He has betrayed your brother."

"Does Edmund know?" Peter asked. The great lion nodded gravely. "What do you need me to do?"

"I want you and Lucy to gather your armies together against Sir Crispin's. Do it as soon as you can." Aslan ordered. That struck a chord in Peter's heart.

"Please, Aslan. Not Lucy. She shouldn't be put in such danger." Peter begged. Aslan gave a small smile.

"She's not as young as you think, Peter. You need to trust your sister, the Valiant. Her armies will fight well." Aslan said.

"I will get ready at once." Peter bowed once more.

"Good. I'm counting on you to give word to Lucy right away. I don't have time to warn her." Aslan said, turning to walk away.

"Where will you go? Will you return?" Peter asked meekly.

"I shall always be with you, Peter. I'll return soon." he said. Peter stared at the beautiful majestic lion. "Fight well, my son." Aslan bowed his head low and dissapeared. Peter stood in the empty hall, too shocked to move. He'd have to call in his army and all his generals. It wouldn't be too hard. He decided not to tell Lucy. It was best she not know. Besides, he'd won plenty of battles with only his own army. Peter picked up his sword and went to call in the generals.


	5. Chapter 5: Lucy

Lucy Pevensie [Chapter 5]

"Edmund's at war?" Lucy's jaw dropped. Tumnus nodded. Lucy fumed as she began to pace around the room. "And Peter? Does he know?" she turned to Tumnus.

"He's there fighting for him." he informed her. Lucy let out a frustrated shriek.

"How could he not tell me!" she demanded from the world. Tumnus shrugged and tried to calm her.

"Watch your temper, Queen Lucy." he said softly.

"I'm sorry." she breathed, staring at her fidgeting hangs. Her eyes began to tear up. Finally, tears began to spill across her cheeks. Tumnus walked to her and took her hand. She stared at him, teary eyed. "I'm scared for him." she whispered. Tumnus embraced her carefully.

"All will be well. I've already rounded your army. They're outside, ready for you to lead them." he spoke soothingly. Lucy let go and stared at the fawn, her eyes now glistening. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and ran out of the room.

Outside, a servant waited with her armor and chainmail. Lucy hastily put them on and mounted her horse, meeting her waiting army.

"My people!" Lucy called their attention. All eyes turned to their queen. "My brother is in trouble. He is at war. You may be a part of my kingdom, but as long as I am his sister, you are part of his as well. King Edmund needs us and we shall not fail him." she declared, her words receiving cheers and shouts. "Onward to battle!" she screamed from the top of her lungs, charging toward the open gates. The army followed with full battle cries, every sword raised high and ready.

They rode for 45 minutes before finally reaching Edmund's neighboring kingdom. When Lucy arrived, she saw an unpleasant sight. Peter's army was hopelessly outnumbered and losing. The enemy not only had soldiers, but forbidden creatures as well.

"How unfair." she said under her breath. She commanded the army forward, knowing she'd gotten there just in time. She stayed behind and rode into the forest. Her horse galloped between the rocks and trees and over streams as she called to all the dryads, nymphs, dwarves, and animals of the forest.

"I need your assistance, dear creatures. Help me fight this battle and you shall not regret it." she said. A small fox came from under a bush and knelt before the queen.

"I speak for all of us in the forest when I say we wish for no reward, your majesty. It shall be an honor fighting for you." the fox said. Lucy grinned and thanked him. She rode back to the battle.

She slayed her way through people, slashing enemies left and right, riding toward the castle. Just as she reached the doors, she saw Peter, dismounted with sword in hand, fighting 2 gryphons. She jumped off her horse and ran at the huge hideous birds. One knocked Peter's sword from his hand and lunged at him. Lucy jumped and decapitated it. The lifeless body fell to the ground as the other gryphon shrieked angrily. As Peter knelt to grab his sword, Lucy stabbed the bird multiple times in the belly until it finally dropped to the floor near its dead mate.

"Lucy!" Peter hugged her hard from behind. Lucy choked. 'What are you doing here? You came just in time." Lucy decided to be angry with him later for not telling her about the attack.

"Is Edmund safe?" she asked.

"He's in the castle." Peter said unsurely. A cheetah lunged itself at Lucy, knocking her to the ground. It pinned her to the floor, its claws ripping into her shoulders. Peter brought his sharp-edged sword upon its head. Lucy struggled to get up, her shoulders bleeding through her chainmail. Peter helped her to her feet. "This is why I didn't tell you about the war, Lucy. You have to understand." he said, examining her shoulders. "Why don't you wear your shoulder pads?" he asked. "They prevent injuries like this."

"I'm fine!" she shouted, shaking him off. Peter stepped away, knowing how angry she was at him. A soldier ran from behind him with a mace. Lucy drew her sword and cut off his arm. Peter turned and kicked the stunned soldier away. Lucy put a hand on her brother's back.

"We fight well together, Peter. We always have." she said. "We have the same heart for justice." Peter stared at his youngest sister proudly, realizing just what Aslan had meant when he said Lucy wasn't as young anymore.


	6. Chapter 6: Edmund

Edmund Pevensie [Part 2]

Edmund stormed into his chambers, locking the doors tight. He breathed heavily, rushing to the window to overlook the battle.

"Edmund." came a voice from behind him. He jumped out of his skin as he turned around to face the person who said his name.

"Crispin." he said through gritted teeth. The tall man smirked, his eyes shinging in the setting daylight.

"How long I have waited to kill you, Edmund." he said, drawing a sword from his side. Edmund stood still. Crispin circled him, keeping a fair distance away.

"Why?" Edmund asked, holding his breath and staring at the sword.

"Why what?" Crispin snarled, his red hair getting in his evil eyes. Edmund inched his way towards his bed.

"Why do you hate me? What do you want from me? I'll give it to you in a second." Edmund said in a hushed voice.

"I want your life!" Crispin shouted with unexpected rage. "I want everything you have."

"Jealousy is an unrewarding friend." Edmund said, getting closer to his bed. Crispin pointed his sword at him, a nasty smile on his face.

"How naive you are, Edmund. You and your wish for peace. This world was built on wars! People take things from other people. That's how it works. People like you," he stuck the sword closer to Edmund's chest, "get in the way." Edmund stood in front of his bed.

"I'm giving you a chance, Crispin, to put away your sword." Edmund said, crouching down to sit on his bed, his hand slowly reaching under it.

"Not until I have your head mounted on one of these walls." Crispin said. He lifted his sword to strike, when Edmund suddenly took out a sword from under his bed and struck it against Crispin's. He jumped to his feet and swung at his enemy.

"Peter always taught me to keep a sword under my bed, though I never thought I'd need it." he grunted as he kept swinging.

"You're not as good a swordsman as I!" Crispin said, slashing Edmund in his side. The king clutched his bleeding wound, dropping his weapon. He staggered away, falling.

"That may be, but I have something you don't." Edmund smiled, though he couldn't get up.

"What can that possibly be?" Crispin asked, approaching him with his sword raised.

"Susan." As he said his sister's name, an arrow pierced Crispin through his back and into his heart. Eyes open wide, the man dropped to his knees and fell on his face, dead. The skilled archer ran to her brother's side, putting her bow back.

"Edmund." she embraced him. He grunted from pain. "You're side, it's bleeding!" she cried. Edmund put a hand on her arm.

"I'll be alright. You came just in time. How'd you know where I was?" he asked.

"You're servant Edric found me and led me to you." she explained. The man came from behind the doorway, clutching a small dagger, his shirt untucked and dirty.

"Don't tell me you've been fighting too." Edmund asked.

"Of coarse I was, your majesty. I want to protect these people as much as you do." he said, stepping into the room.

"Go fetch my brother some water." Susan told him. "And clean rags." Edric looked at her, then at his master and left. Susan's breathing was shaky.

"I never liked fighting." she said.

"Me neither." Edmund grimaced as he got up. "How can we be so different from Peter and Lucy?" he asked. Susan said nothing, had no time to say anything- for just at that moment, the windows in Edmund's room burst open. A mighty wind blew in. Before the brother and sister appeared Aslan.

Edmund fell on his knees and Susan, too shocked to move, stood in her place.

"Arise." Aslan breathed over Edmund's head. "Your wound is healed." Edmund looked up and felt his side. Nothing; no blood, no pain. However, instead of a look of gratitude, he wore a look of dissapointment. "Something wrong?" Aslan asked almost like a statement, not a question. Edmund furrowed his brows, trying to understand this feeling.

"I feel chastised." he finally said. Aslan nodded for him to go on. Edmund hung his head. "A king shouldn't hide when his people are in danger. No matter how scared he is. I'm sorry Aslan." The great lion sucked in a lot of air and let out a deep, loud roar. Everything around them, all the armies and noises, seemed to dissapear.

"You have learned your lesson. You are forgiven. Go, greet your brother and sister. I shall like to speak to Susan alone." Aslan said gently. Edmund thanked him and left the room.


	7. Chapter 7: Susan

Susan Pevensie [Part 2]

Susan stood stone still. Aslan took a step closer.

"Why are you so scared of me?" he asked. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. He purred in her direction and at once she broke down crying.

"I miss home. I miss my life in England, my friends. And I feel so guilty, because I have a wonderful life here." she confessed. Aslan looked at her sideways.

"You remember what you're old life was like?"

"I do, only barely." she sniffed. "I know my siblings don't, but I remember." Aslan breathed in and out steadily as he thought.

"So you want to leave here?" he asked her, already knowing the answer. "Then I shall grant you your wish." he said. Susan was silent. "Take your brothers and sister up over the mountainous forests in the West. Go past the ocean and travel through the Winter Valley, though it be almost Autumn there. You shall find your way home." he instructed. "And because you have been so ungrateful for my hospitality here, you shall never return until after your deaths on Earth." he announced. Susan grabbed for one of Edmund's bed posts to keep steady. Her heart seemed to stop.

"What have I brought upon my family?" she breathed. Aslan watched her sadly.

"I should have known you'd feel this way. Your time here is almost up." he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked, a look of wonder on her face.

"Everything changes. Seasons pass. Even here in Narnia. And the reign of the Pevensies is passing also. It is time for new things." he told her. She listened carefully, a stone dropping into her gut. "Cheer up, dear one. You have learned all you can here. It is the way things must go. It is not so much your doing as it is mine. All will be for the best." he said. Susan stared at him, almost not believing his words. Fear was in her eyes. Aslan sighed.

"Have you never learned to love me all this time?" he asked. Susan cried and wrapped her arms around his neck. He turned his head away. "I shall miss you all." he spoke softly.

"Nay, you'll never miss me. Not after the way I have acted." Susan sobbed. Aslan kissed the top of her head.

"Say goodbye to Peter for me. Tell him he has been my greatest servant. He has done well for Narnia. None shall ever be alike after him. And say farewell to Edmund. Not anyone has ever possessed a more good-willing and fair heart then he. He had brought peace like no other during his reign. And tell Lucy..." his voice seemed to break. "Dear Lucy. Tell her her rewards shall be great when she comes back. For believing in me when not many did. Her faith is immesurable."

"I shall." Susan promised. "Wait, we are coming back here?" she asked. Aslan nodded.

"Like I said, after your deaths, we shall all return to my land. Where time equals eternity." With that, he dissapeared. Susan waited in Edmund's chambers, feeling cold and alone. She walked out of the room. In the hall, she met the frantic Edric with a pitcher of water and a towel.

"Where's the king?" he asked. Susan smiled sadly and shook her head.

"He's fine. There was no wound." she said quietly.

"But I saw a deep cut and blood..." he persisted. Susan put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you for your assistance." she said and turned to go on her way. Outside, there was almost no sign that there had ever been a war. Everything was as it should've been, no riot or battle. Peter and Lucy came running as soon as they saw her. Peter embraced her and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Aslan was here, wasn't he? He did this." he said. Lucy looked around.

"Aslan? How come I did not see him?" she asked. Edmund came from behind them.

"What did he talk to you about, Su?" Susan shook her head.

"He was here, and yes, he let out a strong roar that vanquished everything. But all he told me was...that we should all go for a ride. Up past the mountains and ocean and into the Winter Valley. He says we all deserve some time together. Time to celebrate our victory." All three were silent. Then Edmund spoke up.

"Are you sure?" Susan nodded.

"All right then. Let's get on our way." Peter said, slapping a hand on Edmund's back.


	8. Chapter 8: Peter

Peter Pevensie [Part 2]

They rode their stallions through the red and orange trees of Winter Valley. Summer was ending here. They were all laughing and joking like they used to. Peter kept getting somewhat distracted during their conversations.

"Thinking about your wife, Pete?" Edmund asked. Peter smiled and nodded. Truthfully, it wasn't Adelina that was on his mind. It was a strange sense he was getting, as if this would be their last ride together through Narnia.

"What about you, Ed? Thinking about getting yourself one anytime soon?" Peter asked. He didn't want to believe they were somehow leaving this place. But Susan pressed onward, joyfully leading them. Edmund shook his head.

"I don't think I was meant to marry." he confessed. "Not like you or Susan."

"In my opinion, Susan wasn't meant to marry either. She has so many suitors, she couldn't possible settle down with one of them." Peter joked.

"I heard that, Peter dear." Susan called, slowing down her steed. "And to be honest, I was recently starting to admire Edmund's messenger friend." Edmund and Peter were both shocked to hear this. Susan confess so easily of who she was fond of? She'd only say that if they were never to see Edric again.

"I know who Lucy admires." Peter changed the subject.

"Oh hush up." she called from up ahead. "I'll race you, big brother."

"You're on, Lu!" he picked up his reigns. The four of them raced through the trees as quick as the wind, laughing happily. Peter noticed Edmund's horse lag behind for a moment. He saw Edmund speaking to it. His horse was old now, the same one he rode in battle with Peter so many years ago, when they first came to Narnia. Edmund quickly caught up after giving it some encouragement.

"Look!" Lucy stopped ahead of Peter. Susan, the smile on her face going away, stopped nearby.

"What is is, Lucy?" she asked her younger sister. Peter, too, turned to look at what she was pointing at. In the middle of the thick woods, they had ridden into a small opening. In front of them stood this strange metal object, surrounded with overgrown vines and branches. Lucy got off her horse, as did Edmund.

"Doesn't it look familiar?" Lucy asked, walking up to it. She placed a hand on the cold metal.

"There's something burning near the top." Edmund noticed. "What is it?" No one could answer him. Peter stayed silent as ancient memories found their way into his heart again.

"It's like something from a dream." Susan spoke. Suddenly, a thought seemed to hit Lucy.

"It can't be!" She darted away, past the strange object and into a thicket of shrubbery and tall pine trees.

"Lucy?!" Peter called, climbing off his horse. Susan and Edmund began to follow her. Peter stood beside the metal pole for a moment. It was a lamppost, he remembered. He looked around him, trying to memorize this place. Somehow he knew where they were heading. Silently, he called out to Aslan. He thanked him for their adventures here. And he knew, somehow, they would return someday. Peter ran after his siblings, into the shrubs.

The trees got so thick and dark, none of them could see where they were going. Peter began to push playfully, while Edmund yelled 'Hey'. Lucy giggled and Susan complained. All of a sudden, the leaves and pine needles that had been brushing Peter's side weren't there. They were replaced by something soft; fuzzy furs of all kind surrounded them. As Peter followed closely behind, he found himself falling through a door, along with everyone else. Beneath him wasn't grass or mud or earth. He knocked on polished wooden floors. Susan grunted next to him. Lucy whimpered. Edmund was on his knees, holding his head. Peter looked back and saw the open doors of an enormous wardrobe.

He felt changed, different. He looked at his siblings and saw that they had changed too. They looked like they did 10 years ago. For a second, he didn't know where he was. But then, memories flooded into his mind. This was the professor's house. It felt like they had been gone for a decade, yet not more than 10 minutes.

"How could it be possible?" he asked. His siblings looked at one another until all eyes were on Susan.

"Aslan sends his farewells." she grinned nervously.

The End


End file.
